


Judgment

by rexdaemoniorum



Series: Inner Circle [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood and Violence, Boy King of Hell Sam Winchester, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26221159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rexdaemoniorum/pseuds/rexdaemoniorum
Summary: Sam's subjects congregate. Traitors are executed.
Series: Inner Circle [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1228925
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	Judgment

**Author's Note:**

> A little while back, one of the posts on rex-daemoniorum was lost entirely. While I wish I had the time to remake it entirely, I've decided to just write it out and post it here instead. Enjoy!

Demons weren’t the kind to gather in crowds. To Dean, they were more like flocks.. mobs. Hordes. Regardless of the terminology, they’d filled the throne room until it was absolutely swarmed. At the center, elevated from the rest was Sam— and the select few to be executed. They lay several feet behind him- battered, broken, and with their faces on the floor.

“Thank you all for coming,” he projected with a sort of kindness to his voice, as he scanned those ghoulish eyes over the congregation. “I promise not to waste your time. I’m sure this’ll be brief.” He gestured behind him without looking back. “What you’re about to see.. is the price to pay for conspiring against me.  _ Remember it _ .” 

Something felt off. Since when was Sam such a public speaker?

As if he’d read his mind, Sam turned around, towards where he and Cas were chained up. But a chorus of snarls and growls from further behind them made it clear what he was really looking at. 

Even with all the well-lit torches in Hell, some things were just too dark to perceive clearly. But by now, Dean knew a hellhound when he felt the dark, smothering presence of one. The King snapped his fingers, and it sounded like a gunshot as the dogs leapt to their feet. 

On command, they prowled forward, revealing themselves to be two gargantuan hellhounds. They charged towards and then circled around the first demon before sinking their teeth into each of his arms. Sam slowly towered above him, forcing him to shakily raise his head to meet the King’s eyes.

“No, I- I’m on your side now!” He choked out with an empty-hearted laugh. “Don’t do this. I can help you! Come on!”

Sam gave a small, content chuckle in return before uttering out a dark, barely audible command. The hellhounds, still clamped down on both of his arms, pulled in opposite directions until the helpless, shrieking demon was ripped in half— then noisily fed on the blood-soaked innards that spilled out of him.

What Dean thought was more disturbing than the actual act, was the way Sam watched attentively. He didn’t like that one bit. He remembered how little Sammy would cringe at nature documentaries, turn his head away when the hawk caught the rabbit. Seeing him watchfully observe the hellhounds as they devoured his enemies made Dean’s stomach flip. And when he looked toward Cas, he could tell that the angel was also watching Sam more than anything else.

Reveling in the moment, Sam went through the traitors in similarly gruesome displays. Clawed to pieces, jaws clamped on their heads, torn apart bit by bit. Dean’s body ached and begged for the ability just to look away, but his eyes were fixed on the gory ceremony up ahead. Once he was down to one more, Sam slowed to a halt in front of Nysrogh, and knelt down in a way that.. didn’t make him seem any less intimidating.

“And now, the supposed _ leader _ of this little group of rebels.” Nysrogh’s eyes were on the king, but his nose pointed to the floor. Sam grabbed him by the hair and forced his head up. Though his body language was rough, his voice was as composed as ever.

“Nothing to say? I know how much you run your mouth when my back is turned.”

Nysrogh was trembling. Whether it was in fear or rage, he was shaking like a leaf in Sam’s grip. The King leaned in as if to murmur his next words, but he was still speaking loud enough for everyone to know what he was saying.

“There is nothing you can hide from me. I have my ways of finding out.”

That last part was definitely for everyone to hear. Even Dean felt a pang of fear once those words reached him.

“Any last words?” Sam asked, seemingly out of the smallest bit of respect.

The demon was unable to turn his head with the tight grip Sam had on his scalp, but he managed to side-eye Dean with a nervous grin.

“Well, Dean.. I still have faith in you. Don’t let Sammy here get to yo—“

Nysrogh choked on the last word as Sam yanked his head even further back and sank his teeth into the exposed, supple flesh of his neck. The sound of Nysrogh’s suffocated cry was punctuated with a bloodcurdling  _ crunch _ . The spectators chattered with surprise, then fell silent once again when the king ripped out his throat and threw his thrashing body to the hellhounds. The demon gurgled and made an attempt to scramble away, but was torn to pieces within seconds. Sam, watching every second, just rolled his shoulders and licked at the blood spilled all over his face.

That was what made Dean’s stomach turn. Every time he saw Sam succumb to this dark habit, it was with desperation and shame. His older brother’s expectations had been weighing him down, reminding him just how much of a monster he was. But this time, Sam seemed to be flaunting it. And based on how some spectators had reacted, his strange addiction wasn’t common knowledge. Even the highest ranking demons were visibly taken aback by the sight.

Sam turned to the assemblage of his subjects, looking up to him with unease. Seeing these evil, horrid creatures acting out of respect for his brother was something Dean couldn’t wrap his head around. 

“All of you are dismissed.” He growled, circling around Nysrogh’s mangled body as the audience quickly shrunk until there were just about a dozen of them left.

Now that the sickening display was over, Dean turned away and leaned against the throne he was chained to, putting the pieces together and realizing exactly why he was here. Certainly, the demons knew how opposed Sam’s brother was to the idea of him being the king. And by keeping him around, he drew possible suspects out like moths to flame. Even without those powers, Sam had some eerily accurate foresight. No wonder it went exactly like he’d planned. 

When Sam was far away enough, Dean leaned over to Castiel, who had been silent the whole time.

“You, uh.. see all that?” He asked. Cas briefly glanced at him and nodded.

“I’m afraid I did.” He looked down at the ground. “None of Heaven’s auguries predicted anything like this.”

“What do you mean?”

  
“The prophecies foretold of Lucifer and his vessel  _ only _ . We were already shocked when Sam defied his destiny and sacrificed himself to lock Lucifer up again. But Sam taking control of Hell for himself, is.. truly something none of us saw coming.”


End file.
